


The Woods Are Lovely, Dark And Deep

by anagrungechick



Series: The Woods Are Lovely, Dark And Deep [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Greek Mythology, Mythology, ancient greece - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagrungechick/pseuds/anagrungechick
Summary: She'd been out in the field, gathering roses, crocus, violets, irises, lilies and larkspur. Hours later, a stranger showed up at her door with pomegranates.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Woods Are Lovely, Dark And Deep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898008
Kudos: 16





	The Woods Are Lovely, Dark And Deep

“  
I asked him for it.  
For the blood, for the rust,  
for the sin.  
I didn’t want the pearls other girls talked about,  
or the fine marble of palaces,  
or even the roses in the mouth of servants.  
I wanted pomegranates—  
I wanted darkness,  
I wanted him.  
So I grabbed my king and ran away  
to a land of death,  
where I reigned and people whispered  
that I’d been dragged.  
I’ll tell you I’ve changed. I’ll tell you,  
the red on my lips isn’t wine.  
I hope you’ve heard of horns,  
but that isn’t half of it. Out of an entire kingdom  
he kneels only to me,  
calls me Queen, calls me Mercy.  
Mama, Mama, I hope you get this.  
Know the bed is warm and our hearts are cold,  
know never have I been better  
than when I am here.  
Do not send flowers,  
we’ll throw them in the river.  
‘Flowers are for the dead’, ‘least that’s what  
the mortals say.  
I’ll come back when he bores me,  
but Mama,  
not today.

\- Daniella Michalleni, “Persephone Speaks” 

She'd been out in the field, gathering roses, crocus, violets, irises, lilies and larkspur. Hours later, a stranger showed up at her door with pomegranates. 

Nobody ever expected she would amount to much. Before Persephone was dread Queen of the Underworld, she was a tormented girl. A dutiful daugher. A minor plant goddess. A pretty pawn. 

That was before. Before HIM.

They call him 'The Rich One.' She calls him abductor. She calls him monster.

She calls him liberator. 

Be to her, Persephone,  
All the things I might not be;  
Take her head upon your knee.  
She that was so proud and wild,  
Flippant, arrogant and free,  
She that had no need of me,  
Is a little lonely child  
Lost in Hell,—Persephone,  
Take her head upon your knee;  
Say to her, “My dear, my dear,  
It is not so dreadful here.”

\- Edna St. Vincent Millay

To be continued...


End file.
